Pas celui qu'on croit
by Nahamy
Summary: le titre dit tout non?


Auteur : Nahamy Adresse : Nahamy@aol.com Base : FF8 Couple : Squall x ? Genre: Lemon PWR  
  
PAS CELUI QU'ON CROIT  
  
Squall agrippa son amant qui passait tranquillement dans un couloir, et l'embrassa juste qu'à ce qu'il manque d'air. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il reprit leur baiser fiévreux, en plein de désir, il le voulait et maintenant. Squall passa lentement ses mains sous son Tee-shirt, commencent ses caresses, il le poussa sur le lit, et s'assis sur ventre. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, puis descendit vers son cou, appliquant sa marque sur sa peau tendre, il la délaissa un instant pour enlever son débardeur, et reprit son travail ai niveau du cou. Il releva la tête plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire attendant une réponse.  
  
***************  
  
Zell se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de gémir, s'était si bon, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.  
  
- Encore s'il te plait.  
  
***************  
  
Squall reprit ses baisers descendant toujours plus bas, il arriva aux tétons dressaient de désir. Il s'attaqua à l'un alternant morsure et coup de langue, tout en caressant le ventre de sa victime qui laissa échapper un gémissement, puis il s'empara du deuxième auquel il fit subir le même sort. Ses lèvres descendirent encore, jusqu'au nombril, il déposa des petits baisers aussi léger qu'une plume autour, et introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur, le blond s'arqua de plaisir. Squall entreprit de lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements tout en lui procurant de savantes caresses, avec ses mains et sa langue. Son amant en eu assez de subir sans donner, il bascula Squall sur le dos et lui enleva ses vêtement, doucement il s'approcha de la verge dressait de Squall et la prit en bouche.  
  
***************  
  
Zell suça avec délectation ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, jouant avec sa langue, et donnant quelque coup de dent.  
  
***************  
  
Squall n'en pouvant plus, c'était si bon, sa langue jouant, s'enroulant autour de lui, ses petites morsures qu'il lui donnait parfois pour stimulait son plaisir. Squall sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contenir, il voulut prévenir son partenaire, mais celui n'attendait que ça.  
  
***************  
  
Zell avala entièrement le liquide qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Un goût si exceptionnel et rare qu'il adorait. Il avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis se pencha sur le reste.  
  
***************  
  
Le blond tendis deux doigts à Squall qui les lécha comme si s'était la plus succulente des sucreries. Une fois qu'ils furent bien humidifiait, lui retira et vint se placer entre les jambes du brun. Lentement il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, Squall se crispa un peu, puis se détendit quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Le blond les bougea un peu, cherchant le point G de Squall, quand celui-ci laissa échapper un cri il fut satisfait et les enleva pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant. Squall cria quand le blond le pénétra, mais vite ses cris devinrent des râles de plaisir. Les coups de rein devinrent plus rapides et plus profonds, et le plaisir augmenta.  
  
***************  
  
Zell accéléra son mouvement, il fallait qu'il fasse vite, les autres viendrai bientôt voir se qu'il faisait inquiet de sa longue absence.  
  
***************  
  
Squall n'en pouvait plus s'était si intense, s'était le Nirvana, comme à chaque fois avec lui, il se libéra en criant le nom de son amant qui fit de même. Epuisés mais heureux ils reposaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
- Je t'aime Squall.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Seifer.  
  
Et sur un dernier baiser ils s'endormirent.  
  
***************  
  
- ZELL tu es prit en flagrant délits, tu es régime ! Et régime signifie interdiction de bretzel et de soda sucré.  
  
- Mais Quistis..  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, pour la peine tu surveilleras l'examen écrit du seed.  
  
Zell soupira et partit faire sa corvée, vraiment la vie lui en voulait.  
  
OWARI  
  
P.S : Non mais vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais sépare Squall et Seifer ? C'est mal me connaître. ^__^ 


End file.
